


Courting Nerves

by ohhitsanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dating, Derek courts Stiles, Derek is old, M/M, Mates, No Fire, Omega Stiles, Stiles is still in Highschool, courting, old way modern world, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just rolled his eyes, smiling hugely. “Sure big guy, whatever you want.” Derek’s heart was beating so fast he was seriously worried it might explode. Stiles actually wanted Derek to court him, was this a dream? “Whoa there, Derek.” Stiles eyes were wide with fear staring down at his leg. Oh God did he have a boner? Now was not the time for that!</p>
<p>or the one where Derek Courts Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed.   
> So yeah got a prompt on tumblr for a Derek Courting Stiles fic  
> I hope i did good 
> 
> *Stiles is UNDERAGE, just thought id tell you again   
> incase you didn't read the tags*

Derek might be, a little bit, kind of freaking out a lot. Like massive amounts of a lot. He’s freaking out majorly. Alpha werewolves do not freak out! He tries to collect himself, drawing in a deep breathe and letting it out slowly, and again, one more time. Okay, all is well now. Derek’s hands are absolutely not shaking as he reaches out and knocks on the front door, Derek can see the paint peeling off in some places and for a moment wonders if it would be weird to fix that up. Should he offer?

 

 

“Derek?” A voice draws him out of door painting thoughts, Stiles is standing in front of him a small smile playing on his lips as he watches Derek intently. Oh God, Derek was not expecting _Stiles_! Although why not? This was his house and since only two people lived here it was a fifty-fifty chance Stiles would open the door. Why didn’t he think this through? “Can I help you with something, _Derek_?” Ugh, the way Stiles says his name, all coy-like and he knows, Stiles just knows what he does to Derek.

 

 

He clears his throat, looking only at Stiles eyes and not his pretty pink lips, or that lovely long pale neck. Nope just his eyes, look at his eyes. “I - uh - your father?” That wasn’t even a sentence.

 

 

Stiles just chuckles softly. “Would you like to speak to my dad?” he opens the door wider at Derek’s nod. “Come in, he’s in his study. I’m sure you can find it, yell if you need me.” and with that he was watching Stiles retreating back walk away and up the stairs and he desperately tried not to look at his butt, it was such a nice butt.

 

 

Shaking his head to clear his inappropriate thoughts, Derek walked down the hall to where he could hear the sheriffs steady heart beating calmly. John was sitting behind his wooden desk, files spread out all over the top, Derek could see a few gruesome photos, there was a rouge beta a couple towns over, they must’ve asked the sheriff for help.

 

 

“Derek,” the man looked up briefly before returning to the images, “What can i help you with?”

 

 

Derek shuffled nervously on his feet and took a shaky breath. No need to be nervous, this was just the love of your life’s father and Alpha. Everything would be fine. Just don’t fuck up. “IwanttocourtStiles.” he said in a rush.

 

 

John looked up from his papers, set them down carefully and stood up. He walked over to a little table tucked in the back of his office, after pouring a glass of what looked like wolfsbane Jack Daniels, he turned back to Derek. “Care to run that by me again?”

 

 

“I would like to ask your permission to court Stiles.” Derek heard a thump from above him, no doubt Stiles had been listening in and had fallen or hit something somehow. “I Alpha Derek Hale, would like to formally ask your permission to court Omega Stiles Stilinski.” Derek flashed his red eyes and bowed his head as a sign of respect.

 

 

John nodded, “I’ll have to talk to Stiles about it and then we can arrange-”

 

 

“Yes!” Derek turned around to see Stiles panting heavily and holding on to the door frame, staring down his father. “Yes, of course he can, i want to. Although, i don’t need to be courted Derek, we can date, like alone, together just me and you-”

 

 

Stiles father cut him off. “No you can’t. Derek did the right thing, Stiles.”

 

 

Stiles just rolled his eyes, standing up straight and smiling. “No one courts anyone anymore. This is modern times Derek, i don’t need a knight in shining armor. I’m not some helpless Omega, I'm not a stereotype.” Stiles was closer to him now, wagging a finger at him back and forth. “Got that?”

 

 

“Stiles you are the farthest thing from helpless, i know.” Derek said, all he could focus on was Stiles, Stiles said yes, he was going to court Stiles and eventually Stiles would be his mate. His mate. Derek would have a mate. And it would be Stiles. “I want to do this right. I want to do right by you and your Alpha.”

 

 

Stiles just rolled his eyes, smiling hugely. “Sure big guy, whatever you want.” Derek’s heart was beating so fast he was seriously worried it might explode. Stiles actually wanted Derek to court him, was this a dream? “Whoa there, Derek.” Stiles eyes were wide with fear staring down at his leg. Oh God did he have a boner? Now was not the time for that! “Might wanna retract those claws.” Glancing down Derek, thank God, hadn’t popped a boner, but had his claws digging into his thigh, oops. Slowly, Derek was able to let his claws slip back in and gave Stiles a sheepish smile. “Oh God you are so cute.”

 

 

Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s arm, scent marking him lightly. Derek’s wolf was purring at the action and in return rubbed their cheeks together, loving the way Stiles skin flared red at the small beard burn. Derek couldn’t wait to see the rest of Stiles body like that.

 

 

John cleared his throat, “All right boys, that’s enough.” Derek stepped away, trying not to to let slip just how much stepping away from Stiles made his wolf want to whine. “How about we join you at your parents house this evening for dinner?”

 

 

Derek nodded, “Of course, sir. I think they would like that.” he flashed his eyes at Stiles father before turning and doing the same to Stiles, loving the flush that rose to Stiles cheeks when he flashed his own gold eyes in return. “See you tonight.” As Derek passed Stiles he ran a hand down his back scenting him, Stiles shivered and Derek walked away smirking.

 

 

Courting, Derek was finally courting Stiles like he’s wanted to do for months. Months! He had waited until Stiles was at least a junior in high school, they would need to be courted for at least a year and by that time Stiles would be legal in the eyes of the law, not like it really mattered since they were both wolves and they viewed things differently. Courting was different for wolves as well. Humans were hardly allowed to touch each other while in a courtship, but wolves needed to touch, needed their scent on each other, it was nothing sexual, at least not yet, it was just a way to transfer scents, to get their wolves used to the smell. Derek’s wolf loved Stiles smell, craved it on his bad days and just wanted it on his good days.

 

 

_Derek remembers the first time he laid eyes on Stiles. He was going to pick up Issac from school his freshman year, just recently turned, Derek wanted to make sure he had someone he knew with him, making sure his wolf was fine and adapting well to other people. He was leaning against his sleek black Camaro , arms folded over his chest tightly, straining the sleeves of his shirt almost to the point of ripping them. Derek could hear the school bell go off and braced himself for the onslaught of teens. They all stared blatantly at him, not caring about being seen or overheard as they walked past him and talked loudly about how good looking he was. Derek took it all in stride, not really caring what they said, he didn’t want some silly school girl fawning over him._

_Issac was walking out with three other people, a tan boy with a crooked jaw who was smiling down at the girl on his arm, she was pretty with dark brown curls and dimples, they were all talking together, all comfortable around each other, the boy on the other side of Issac though, he was beautiful, more than beautiful, he was gorgeous. All pale skin and long limbs. Pretty pink lips and moles, so many moles and Derek just wanted to lick. His wolf was clawing to be let out, wanting to go up to the boy and just scent mark the hell out of him, but Derek held back, he had perfect control and some high school boy was not going to break that._

_“Derek, quit looking all broody and come over here.” He could hear Issac clear as day, even though the younger boy was talking at a normal level, not even glancing at him. Derek huffed, but walked towards the teens anyways. “Derek, these are my friends.” Issac said, smiling happily and slinging an arm around his shoulders, the kid was tall._

_“Hey man, I’m Scott.” the tanned boy said, extending his hand._

_“You’re a wolf.” he stated._

_“Yeah, we all are except for Alison,” he squeezed the girls shoulders next to him. “She’s human, I'm a Beta, and Stiles over there is an Omega.” An Omega huh, interesting. Derek looked over to the boy, who was staring unabashedly at him, god, his smell._

_“I’m Derek Hale, Issac’s Alpha.” He could hear the boys slight intake of air at the mention of his name. So he had heard of him before. “Issac are you ready to go? Mom wants us home for dinner tonight.” Issac nodded, watching Derek watch Stiles._

_Once they got into the car Issac smirked at him. “Are you going to be picking me up everyday?”_

_“You bet i am.” the tires squealed when Derek pulled out of the parking lot, Issac laughing loudly._

 

 

To say Derek was nervous about the dinner was an understatement. He was freaking out again. Everything had to be perfect. Everything, even down to what everyone was wearing. He put Laura in charge of that, she even dressed him in a nice blood red button down shirt under a black suit jacket with matching black fitted pants. It was nice, Derek looked good, his ass looked amazing, but that was mostly for Stiles benefit. He wanted to see the Omega staring at him without hesitation, wanted to look good for his future Mate.

 

 

Talia hale had a whole feast prepared with enough food to feed an army. ‘We are werewolves, Derek’ she spoke when he told her. Derek was happy though, things were turning out great, Cora was in a dress and uncle Peter wasn’t being too creepy. Derek just had to hope the rest of the evening would go by smoothly.

 

 

The evening passed somewhat smoothly, uncle Peter was creepy and making very inappropriate comments about Stiles and Derek together, alone, which is something Derek would rather not think about while at a table filled with werewolves, but the conversation flowed easily and nobody killed anyone, so Derek supposes it was a success.

 

 

After the meal was finished Derek asked if he and Stiles could go take a walk. Laura and her Mate had to go with them. Together they all walked through the woods, the moon hanging over head was nearly full and very bright. It was nice, just walking next to Stiles in comfortable silence, Laura and David, her Mate were walking a little bit behind them, trying to give them a little bit of privacy, but it didn’t matter Laura could hear them just as well as they could hear Laura.

 

 

“So, how long have you wanted to court me?” Stiles asked hopping over a fallen tree.

 

 

“Since I first saw you your freshman year. You were staring at me and your scent was driving me crazy, no one has ever smelt as good to me as you do.” Derek sighed rubbing a hand through his hair. “I have the best control of my wolf out of my entire family and when I'm around you, i just-”

 

 

“Lose control?” Stiles suggested.

 

 

“Almost, sometimes are worse than others, like when you wear those damn skintight red jeans, God, do you even-”

 

 

“Little bro, you’re not alone!” He heard Laura say, Derek could feel his face heating up, how could he forget he wasn’t alone.

 

 

Stiles eyes danced with mischief. “I know what I'm wearing next time we hang out.”

 

 

Derek groaned. “Why is this my life.” Stiles laughter was like music to Derek’s ears. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if he laughed like that all the time.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

The next time Derek and Stiles were able to hang out they went bowling with Erica and Boyd and Scott and Allison, it was fun. Really fun, but Derek was having a hard time focusing because every time Stiles would go up to bowl he would bend over at a very unnatural bowing pose, then _wiggle_ his butt! He would fucking wiggle it. And those damn red jeans, they accented his butt so nicely. Derek was sure his eyes were more red than they were green the whole night. Stiles would just smirk at him when he was finished, knowing exactly what he did to Derek’s control.

 

 

Derek actually had to go into the bathroom and splash cold water on his face. This courtship was going to be harder than he expected. Maybe he should have just dated Stiles, Jesus Christ, how was he going to wait a year? But Derek _wanted_ to court him, not many wolves courted their future Mates anymore, at least not like they used to. At one point everybody who had a Mate had courted them, but modern life and all that stopped it.

 

 

Derek’s parents had been courted and he knows that Stiles parents had been as well and he knew his parents relationship was as strong as they came. Stiles parents probably had a strong bond as well, but Stiles hardly talks about it. He wants that with Stiles, wants the forever love, the heart wrenching, soul bonding love that his parents have. Take a bullet, jump in front of a car, drink poison for them kinda love. He’d do anything for Stiles, he just wants to prove it.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Months quickly passed, dates came and went, each one better than the last, Derek could honestly say he was absolutely and incredible in love with Stiles Stilinski, even if he wouldn’t tell him his real first name. ‘It’s a name Stiles, just tell me it!’ There may have been some growling, but Stiles never gave it up.

 

 

They only had a few short months before Derek could complete the courtship and then, if Stiles and Derek both agreed, they would have a beautiful mating ceremony during the next full moon, only pack members were allowed to attend and an emmisary so they could go through the sacred traditions and what not. Derek just couldn’t wait, to finally have Stiles as his Mate, near him all the time, smelling like him. God, his wolf was impatient.

 

 

Derek stood out front of the Stilinski household, holding a bouquet of dark blue roses. Again Derek was nervous as he knocked on the front door, what was it about Stiles that made him so nervous? Sheriff Stilinski answered the door a small smile greeted him.

 

 

“Hello Sir. Is Stiles home? I have a question for him?” Derek could feel his heartbeat pounding inside his chest, there was no need for that, he’d asked Stiles on enough dates before, this was no different.

 

 

Derek heard Stiles bounding down the stairs before coming to a halt a little bit behind his father. His grin was huge, stretching from ear to ear. “Hey Derek!” He greeted waving his hands. “Dad, a little privacy?” he glared at the back of his dad’s head.

 

 

“I’m just going to be in the living room.” he gave Derek a pointed look as he walked away. “No funny business!”

 

 

Stiles groaned, hands sliding down his face in embarrassment. “What are you doing here Derek? Not that I'm like not totally happy to see you because i am, i enjoy seeing you, hanging out with you, i was thinking we could get some ice cream the next time we hang out, maybe watch the stars a little? I heard there’s a meteor shower is supposed to be here in a couple of days, that’s be totally cool if we could watch it, or we could-”

 

 

“Stiles, calm, take a breath. Okay? In and out, again. Did you take your meds this morning. Your dad says sometimes you forget, you didn’t forget did you?” Derek leans in and sniffs, searching for the acidy chemical smell all medicines have.

 

 

“I took them, just you know. I talk a lot.” he waved his arms around, nearly smacking Derek in the face because he was standing so close the the boy.

 

 

“Oh, I know,” Derek chuckled. He then stood up straight a look of pure determination on his face. “I have a question.” taking a big gulp of air he plowed on before he could convince himself not to ask. “There annual Police Ball is in a couple of weeks and i was hoping you would be my date.”

 

 

Stiles was practically bouncing up and down by the time Derek finished talking. “Yes! Of course I’ll go. Dad always forces me to go and i hate it cause i never have a date, but now i do! Oh My God!” Stiles threw himself into Derek's arms, not being able to prepare for the impromptu hug, the beautiful blue roses were smashed in between them, thorns poking Derek’s chest. “I’m so sorry!” Stiles squealed stepping back, hands flying to cover his face of horror.

 

 

“‘S fine.” Derek muttered out picking thorns out of his chest, good thing they were that huge. “You ruined your flowers though.”

 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, Stiles was _forever_ rolling his eyes. “I’m not a girl Derek. I don’t need flowers.”

 

 

“But they’re blue.” he mumbled out, staring at the crumpled flowers.

 

 

“They are blue and cute.” Stiles said, plopping the flowers out of his hands and then kissing him on the cheek. Fire spread across his face from the wet press. Stiles kissed his cheek!

 

 

“I - uh- I’ll pick you up at seven.” Derek got out and then fled to the safety of his car before he would do something he regretted.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

The day of the Police Ball Derek was surprisingly calm. Everything was falling into place and Derek had actually talked to Stile’s dad about their courtship and how things were going to progress, the talk was great. Derek was on cloud nine, now all he had to do was get through the Ball without a hitch and things would be a-okay!

 

 

Laura dressed him again. He was in black fitted slacks with a crisp white button down shirt, underneath a black suit jacket and accented with a red tie. He looked good, but not nearly as good as Stiles did. Stiles butt was was clearly defined in his dark gray slacks with matching gray jacket. Under it was a white button down shirt and a red bow tie. There was a flush high on his cheeks as he checked out Stiles. He was so beautiful.

 

 

Derek drove them to the Beacon Hills Community Center where most of the ‘big’ events in Beacon Hills were held. It was an old building, but still very beautiful and ornate. The ball was in full swing by the time they arrived, walking in hand in hand and immediately finding the Sheriff all decked out in his uniform.

 

 

“Boys glad you could make it.” The Sheriff eyed Derek skeptically.

 

 

“Dad, say nothing!” Stiles wagged his finger in his fathers face. “I know you are the steak tonight and i bet you didn’t even touch your vegetables! I can spend a little time alone with Derek in his car.” The sheriffs face expressed just how much that sentence upset him. “We didn’t do anything!” the boy seethes.

 

 

“I know.” he smiles fondly at his son. “And Melissa made me eat vegetables, so ha.” Derek wondered who was the child and who was the parents in this situation. “Go dance, have fun.”

 

 

Stiles smiled, having won the argument, grabbed Derek’s hand and drug him out to where bodies were flowing freely in the open space. A slow song was playing softly, Stiles was surprisingly graceful while dance, Derek leading them in a simple three step.

 

 

“How are Erica and Boyd adjusting?” Stiles asked smiling contently at the older boy.

 

 

“Fine. Learning control seems to come easier to Boyd than it does Erica.” Stiles snorted, “But i think that they will both be strong wolves, good for our pack.” Our pack, StilesandDerek.

 

 

“Your pack, Derek. My future pack.” Derek smiled at his Omega, he was in love. Stiles knew where he stood, whether that was outside the pack, for the time being, or by the Alpha’s side as his Mate, Stiles would be an exceptional Mate.

 

 

“I talked to your father earlier.” He tried to go for casual conversation, but knew his nervous scent gave him away.

 

 

“Oh?” Derek nodded, continuing to move their bodies in time with the beat. “What about?”

 

 

“You.” Derek said, not looking at the boy even though Derek knew Stiles was glaring holes into his skull. “I asked him a question about us.”

 

 

“Don’t you think both of us need to be present for a conversation about us?”

 

 

“Nope.” He said popping the ‘p’ like Stiles often did.

 

 

“Why not?”

 

 

Derek shrugged casually. “I needed his blessing.”

 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, not believing the answer even though Derek;s heart didn’t skip a beat. “You already have his blessing Der. I do believe that's why we are dancing so closely together and you are still standing.”

 

 

“How would you feel about our mating ceremony during the next full moon?” Casual, act cool and casual.

 

 

Stiles stopped moving and for a moment Derek feared the boy had stopped breathing as well. His brown eyes were wide and his mouth fell open slightly just looking at Derek. “No way. You - he - but there’s still - yes!” Stiles squeaked out the last word. “A thousand times yes!” Stiles flung his arms around his neck, nuzzling in and rubbing his scent all over Derek.

 

 

Derek laughed, a happy deep laugh and hugged Stiles closer to him, crushing the boy’s small frame to his own. “Yes, you said yes.” he whispered.

 

 

Stiles pulled back just enough that he could look Derek in the eyes. “Of course i said yes. I love you.”

 

 

Derek didn’t think his smile could get any bigger, but somehow he managed it. “I love you too.” He pulled Stiles back towards him, this time rubbing their cheeks together and loving the beautiful smell that was StilesandDerek.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Send me prompts


End file.
